


pounding temples; eyes ablaze

by johnllauren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, ive never written for les mis before bear w me, this is short and shitty and gay (like me)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnllauren/pseuds/johnllauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But now is not the time for ifs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pounding temples; eyes ablaze

“Do you permit it?” 

The words feel strange on his tongue and his mouth still tastes of alcohol. The light blinds him and causes his temples to pound. He’s slept off most of the drunkenness yet he stumbles on his feet and his heart is pounding – from the alcohol or the fear or the being so close to Enjolras, he doesn’t know and doesn’t care.

Enjolras. He’s still standing strong despite all of _this_ , despite the fact that he’s looking his soon-to-be killers in the eyes (with all the reckless defiance he normally has). His eyes are ablaze like he’s thriving off this – of course he is, Enjolras _is_ the revolution. He embodies and encompasses everything they’re fighting for. Conflict – no, _death_ doesn’t extinguish his fire, it makes the flames thrive.

And then Enjolras fixes him with a smile – a gorgeous, radiant smile that makes him look like the brightest thing in the room and everything feels okay. Grantaire’s heart _leaps_. He’s always adored Enjolras’s smile but this one is different, this one is solely for Grantaire. 

Enjolras grasps his hand, still grinning. Grantaire almost gasps at the contact and looks into Enjolras’s eyes, allowing himself a second to think about if things had happened differently. If they could’ve worked out, if Grantaire could’ve told Enjolras how he felt. In another world, perhaps, they could’ve even been together. 

But now is not the time for ifs. 

Grantaire looks into Enjolras’s eyes once again and lets himself think, just for a second, that Enjolras knows how he feels, that Enjolras feels the same. That his feelings aren’t unrequited, hidden, never to be discussed. 

Neither the second nor Enjolras’s smile expire before the shots ring out.


End file.
